


The Dinner

by ObsidianX (tlanon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Wildly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-18
Updated: 2002-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/ObsidianX
Summary: A fic written for a contest on one of those mailing list full of silly folks giving each other silly challenges. The contest was who among the members could write the best Ash/Butch fic. This was my entry.





	The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. In this case it is as close as I could get because it was originally uploaded to a shared account on ff.net for the contest.

Pokemon: The Dinner.

Ash woke up to find himself penned in the bed by an arm thrown possessively over his chest. He glanced over at the clock and sighed. "It's five AM Ash we can sleep for another hour then run for the hills." A gravely voice said beside him. Ash turned to look at his lovers face the blue hair mussed by sleep falling in one eye.

"You know we can't do that Mom has threatened to disown me over the fact I've been living with a guy for three months without introducing her." Ash said with a shudder he could still remember the hysterics his mother went into when he finally told her. "So like it or not we have to have them over for dinner tonight."

"It's not your mom who worries me." Butch said calmly. "She's never met me before it's the other two." He was relieved when Ash leaned in and kissed him. "Your trying to detract me."

Ash smirked and ran a hand down the other man's chest. "Is it working?" He asked able to tell by the grin on Butch's face that it was. He then frowned when Butch pulled back. "We aren't going to play this morning?" Ash said mischievously.

"No your going to take a shower then I am then we can start getting ready your mom's arriving early for lunch remember to help prepare dinner." He noticed Ash was looking at him oddly. "Didn't you tell me your Mom always arrives two to three hours early when she is anxious about finding something out and you still have to go to the store."

Ash groaned and turned over getting out of bed. "Can't we just order take out?" He saw Butch glaring at him and relented. "Fine but your doing the cooking if I have to go the store." He decided to taunt Butch some for deciding to be responsible for once and stripping of his boxers threw them at the older man. "Hold these for me." He said smirking as he padded nude into the bathroom.

Butch threw the boxers onto the floor and laid back wondering if how he was going to get threw this day. He didn't know why but he thought back to the day he and Ash met again. It had been a little over a year ago.

Butch sighed and got up to leave this bar was full of men who only wanted a quick fuck and he could get that anytime. 'So much for finding Mr. Right in this place.' He thought darkly. He smiled a bit when he remembered Cassidy's reaction when he told her she had it easy she had the tits to land a man. 'Well you could go borrow a set from James.' He still didn't know how she had said that with a straight face.

Butch was nearly to the door when he saw a familiar red cap at the bar. 'It can't be.' He thought angling to get a better look. 'It is him what's he doing in this bar.' He watched as the kid downed another shot. 'Getting plastered it looks like.' He started to walk out but something about the kid's face held his attention. 'He looks like his world has ended.'

Butch didn't know why but he headed over giving the man who had come to stand by Ash a once over. He knew the type and what he was really offering instead of a few drinks with a friend. He pasted on his best I'm with Team Rocket get the fuck out of my way stare. "Come on Kid you've had enough." His new drinking buddy started to object till Butch turned to look him in the eye the man paled and headed off to find an easier mark.

He was actually glad the kid was so drunk it certainly made getting him to come along with him easier. 'He doesn't even know who I am what could have happened that would put him in this state?' He thought as he kept a grip on the very drunk young man steering him to his car.

Butch looked over to see that Ash had gone to sleep in his car and was leaning against the door. 'Why am I doing this again?' He thought after he managed to get the unconscious man into his house and into bed. 'Well now I had best get some sleep I know tomorrow is going to be hell.'

Butch smirked at the memory. 'It wasn't so bad once he calmed down and stopped accusing me of kidnapping him.' He sobered as he recalled Ash finally telling him why he had been in the bar drinking.

"Are you going to tell me why you were there getting plastered." He watched the other man flinch and look up at him darkly. "It helps to talk about it I know I don't have the right but I'm offering if you need to?"

"Pikachu died three days ago I just wanted to forget." Ash said looking down. "Everywhere I go now I keep seeing people talking with their pokemon and it hurts to know I can't do that anymore." He shook his head. "I saw that bar and thought what the heck I'm 21 and maybe just maybe it'll help me forget." He hung his head down. "I want to forget how much it hurts."

Butch closed his eyes as he remembered sitting down next to the other man and placing a hand on his shoulder. 'I still can't believe he turned into me and cried on my chest.' He thought. 'Here he was a man who had tried to steal his pokemon several times only to end up holding him as he cried over a pokemon's death.'

Butch was glad for that surreal experience by the end of the day they had been friends. He was still amazed at Ash's capacity to forgive but he loved it about him. 'Though I do wonder how long he was interested in more than friendship?' He thought with a smile. Shortly after that day Ash had been a visitor every few weeks like clockwork claiming he was just visiting the town for various reasons.

Then one Day Butch remember with a smile they had been sitting on the couch. Ash leaned over and asked. "Do you think I'm attractive?" So he'd answered honestly yes then been tackled by Ash. "I knew you'd never make the first move." The shorter man had said.

Butch was interrupted from his thoughts as Ash emerged his hair still slicked back with a towel around his waste. "Shower's all yours I'm going to go get some breakfast." He said heading over to the dresser and throwing the towel down. Butch took a few seconds to admire the view as Ash got dressed then shook himself out of it and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Delia Ketchum walked toward the address her son gave her deep in thought. 'So what will I do if my guess is correct.' She still didn't know what to think she would have never even looked at Ash's old letters if Misty hadn't complained about not knowing the boyfriends name. 'I will just have to wait and see.' She thought. 'I don't want to hurt Ash if I'm wrong and even if I'm right he could have changed.'

She arrived and rang the doorbell. She was surprised when it wasn't her son that answered. "Hello I'm Delia Ketchum you must be Butch." She said he nodded and stepped aside to let her in. She took a moment to consider him. He was attractive she noted but then she never doubted her son had good taste. She noticed that his blue hair was very neatly arranged and he wore dark jeans with a black pull over sweater. "It's nice to finally meet you?"

Butch frowned at her and made a decision. "Ash is at the store there's something I should tell you before he gets back." He watched her stiffen. "You know how Ash said I'm a security consultant." she nodded slowly. "Well the reason I'm so good at it is I'm an excon and former member of Team Rocket." He braced himself for the explosion it never came.

"I suspected as much." She said seeing him staring at her in shock. "I knew I had heard the name Butch before and the fact Ash didn't tell Misty or Brock you name made me nervous." She laughed and shook her head nervously. "I went and got the letters Ash had sent me on his journey I found mentions of you and someone named Cassidy."

"You don't object?" Butch said he was terrified of her objecting but he wasn't giving Ash up without a fight no matter what it took.

Delia looked up into his brown eyes. She wasn't surprised to see fear but she also saw something dangerous lurking in the shadows. 'He's afraid I'll object and he's willing to fight me every step of the way to stay with Ash.' She shook herself mentally. 'I don't know why but that's reassuring at the same time it's frightening I can't support this." She opened her mouth to object when she saw something on the table catch her eye. She picked up a small picture of Ash smiling brightly as he tackled the other man who had obviously stolen his son's hat and was wearing it.

"Our neighbor took that a couple of weeks ago on the anniversary of Pikachu's death." He said breaking her concentration. "He was still torn up after visiting the cemetery so I grabbed his hat to take his mind off it."

Delia looked at him closely he had a faint grin on his face but it quickly faded back to the look that unnerved her. She made a decision and reached out to pick up the picture. "As long as my son is smiling like that I'll ignore your past but if you cause him to loose it you'll answer to me." She watched him nod glad they understood each other.

Ash returned eventually and she was surprised to see him dressed so nicely. 'He really wants me to like Butch.' She observed seeing the white dress shirt, obviously brand-new jeans, and his hair well combed thought it was still under the red hat he always wore. "Welcome home and he's already told me and I don't object."

Ash shook his head with relief then glared at Butch. "I told you to wait till I was here." Delia watched her son smirk playfully. "For that you can bring in the groceries and I'll give mom a tour." He offered his mother his arm and she took it. She noticed Ash threw a quick smile over his shoulder as he led her into the hall.

"And that's the tour." Ash said as he led his mother back into the living room. 'I can't believe she insisted I show her the bedroom.' He turned to glance at her. "So how do you really feel about Butch being a former Rocket?"

"If I object will you stop seeing him?" She asked watching his eyes register in shock then get guarded. "I see so why does it matter what I think about who your seeing?"

"Because your my mother what you think is important to me." He said she mearly smiled and hugged him. "So you don't object?"

"I started to when I saw that dark look come into his eyes while we were talking but then I saw the picture and could tell how happy he made you." She looked at Ash pointedly. "Your my son and I'll always love you and I trust you enough to accept that he's changed."

Delia finished cleaning up in the kitchen she had insisted that they let her do the cleaning after the two of them had worked hard to prepare the meal. She was about to enter the living room when she stopped as their conversation drifted to her. "You scared my mom you know?" She heard her son's voice and leaned around to see him leaning back on the couch against Butch.

"I didn't mean to." Butch said sounding apologetic. Ash mearly laughed and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Do I ever scare you?" She heard a note of fear in his voice.

"No and I've been on the receiving end of that look of yours plenty of times." Ash said with a laugh. "I don't even think you realize half the time when your doing it." He smiled. "Of course when you do it on purpose it's more intimidating remember that time at the bar when you ran that drunk who was bugging us off."

Delia chuckled glad that she had decided to hold off on objecting. 'It certainly makes things easier.' She frowned. 'And I still have more observing to do.' She entered the room and set down. She noticed they quickly changed the subject to asking about pallet town. She mentally nodded her approval at the fact they didn't seem embarrassed about how they were sitting.

Later that evening.

Misty and Brock were walking together toward Ash's home. "So Brock who do you think Ash's mystery man is?" She noticed how quiet he was being. "Your still not having problems with the whole Ash is gay thing are you I mean he told us three years ago?"

Brock shook his head. "I know it shouldn't bother me but it does I just try not to let it show around Ash." He said shaking his head. "It's just the way I am I chase everything in a short skirt and guys who like guys creep me out."

Misty shook her head. "Well just try not to jump if the guy shakes your hand Ash may not notice but whoever he's with might." She suddenly smiled and yelled out. "Hey Ash coming to warn us about the deep dark secret of who your dating?" She said teasingly.

Brock watched Ash running up to meet them. "Actually I am." He said shakily. "You two have to swear to me not to freak out Mom is here and she already knows the whole truth and she accepts it." Brock exchanged a worried look with Misty.

"Don't worry Ash nothing you can tell us will shock us?" She said. "I mean we got threw you coming out to us alright and that was a major shock itself." She watched him looking down. "Okay Ash I swear I won't cause a scene now what's so bad about this guy your seeing?"

Ash waited until Brock had given his word as well. "Okay well I'm dating Butch you know blue haired guy used to be partners with Cassidy in Team Rocket." He waited as the two stared at him in shock. "And no this isn't a joke he's changed."

Misty was shocked that she had the willpower to keep from yelling at him. "I see I hope your right." She was shocked at how calm her voice sounded. 'It's okay Ash isn't that stupid if he says Butch has changed he's changed.' She tought as she turned to see Brock still floundering for what to say. "Lets go get ready to eat." She said elbowing Brock quickly to snap him out of it.

"Yeah sure lets go eat." Brock said in shock. Ash turned with a sigh and led them inside. 'I can't believe Ash is dating Butch.' He thought pinching himself. 'Still here but it must be a dream or maybe I heard him wrong.' He stared in shock as they entered to see Butch sitting there with Ms. Ketchum.

"Misty Brock how good to see you." The woman said jumping up and hugging them both tightly. 'It's so good to have all my kids together again.' She thought with a smile wondering when she had started thinking of the two of them as he children as well. 'Probably sometime when Ash was on his journey.' She was surprised that Misty seemed to be taking the revelation of Ash's lover better than Brock.

Misty was glad when the dinner was over it had been the most surreal thirty minutes of her life. "Ash can I talk to you outside for a bit." She saw him share a quick glance with Butch and get up to lead her out. Once they were on the porch she asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Misty I am." Ash said bracing himself for an explosion it never came. Misty just hugged him and wished him luck. 'I don't believe I thought for sure she'd freak out.' He thought in a daze as he rejoined everyone inside.

That night after everyone had left.

"So She didn't throw a fit?" Butch asked he couldn't believe it he had expected to hear yelling start but it never had. Ash just nodded with a smile. "You do realize that Brock is really uncomfortable around me?"

"He'll get used to it eventually I think the whole gay thing still creeps him out." Ash said with a smile. "Well now that everyone is gone why don't we go to bed." He said with a smile giving Butch a kiss. "After all we didn't get a chance to play this morning."

Butch laughed and followed Ash out of the room they could talk about the events at dinner another time. Tonight they were going to celebrate not having any major objections raised to their relationship.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
